


I Told You So.

by bibliophilcd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilcd/pseuds/bibliophilcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Octavia decide to force their roommate and brother, respectively, to go on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be keep that in mind if you comment. I hope you like it :) be warned: it is pretty short.

"I would like it noted that I think this is a bad idea."

Lincoln glanced over at his blonde friend before looking back at the road. "What is?"

"You setting me up with your girlfriend's brother. It won't work and it is a bad idea."

Lincoln chuckled to himself. _Of course she would think it was a bad idea_. Clarke was the most cynical person he had ever met, especially when it came to _love_ , _relationships_ and _romance_. He could hear her huff in her seat; he turned his head slightly to see her crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

“Lincoln, it’s going to be awkward. I don’t even know the guy, or your girlfriend, for that matter. It’s going to be a disaster. And when it does end badly, you better believe I will be saying I told you so.”

Lincoln shook his head, with a smile across his lips. Just listening to her rant about how badly the double date would end made him even more confident that she would be perfect with Bellamy. They had similar thoughts about the topic. “Fine, if it ends badly I will let you say I told you so, but if it doesn’t, I get to say it to you.”

Clarke scoffed at the sound of that. “Oh, hun, don’t hold your breath.”

 

***

 

“How did you get me to agree to this, O?”

Bellamy shook his head as he glanced around the restaurant. This was definitely not his style. He could be happily sitting in front of his TV with cold beer right now. But no, his sister had to drag him on a double date with her boyfriend and a girl he didn’t even know.

“You love me, that’s how I did it.” Octavia smiled, before turning back to the menu in front of her. “It’s just one night, Bell. I’m sure you can handle it.”

“What if she’s stuck-up and chortles at the stupidest things?” Bellamy asked, his dark eyebrow rose. Octavia glanced up at him with an unimpressed expression on her face.

“So what? Like I said, it’s one night and if it goes terribly then you can say I told you so and I’ll never ask you on a double date again, okay?”

Bellamy sighed, sinking into his chair, “Fine.”

 

***

 

Clarke slammed the car door closed and looked down at the stupid skirt and white blouse Lincoln forced her into. How she wished she could be at home with her art supplies and worn out clothes, painting and sketching to her heart’s content. Instead, her roommate had dragged her to some fancy-smancy restaurant. The wind pushed her hair onto her face and covered her arms with goosebumps, which only added to her annoyance. Her heels clicked as she followed Lincoln into the restaurant. As soon as she was in the warm environment of the restaurant, Clarke felt much better.

“I told you, you should have brought a jacket.” Lincoln smirked. Clarke glared at him in response.

“Just lead the way, smartass.”

Lincoln smirked before looking around for his girlfriend. Clarke glanced at the people dressed in suits and dresses. She sighed, this was not how she wanted to spend her night off. Suddenly, one girl stood up, waving her arm cheerfully. When Lincoln perked up at the sight of her, Clarke figured that she was the famous Octavia Blake she had heard about for months. She followed as Lincoln led the way to their table.

 

***

 

“Oh, they’re here, Bell!” Octavia suddenly said, snapping Bellamy out of his boredom induced daydream. He turned his head to see his sister’s boyfriend, the man he had yet to meet. The man who waved back was tall and tanned; clad in a white shirt and grey suit pants. Behind him was a blonde, slightly pissed off woman, dressed in a multi-coloured floral skirt, white blouse and blue high heels. She was beautiful, Bellamy noted.

Octavia glanced over at her brother as their dates walked over to their table, with smirk on her face. When Lincoln came close to her, Octavia wrapped her arms around his neck, with a large smile on her lips. She turned to look at her brother and Clarke, standing awkwardly next to each other. She exchanged a knowing look with Lincoln before introducing them.

“Bellamy, this is Clarke, Lincoln’s roommate. Clarke, this is Bellamy, my brother.”

Clarke smiled, reluctantly, before extending her hand towards the handsome stranger. “Nice to meet you.” He returned the smile, and shook her hand.

 

***

 

After the introductions were over and they had ordered their food, the group got to know each other.

“So what do you do, Clarke?” Octavia asked, sipping on her red wine.

“I’m a paediatric surgeon,” Clarke responded, with a polite smile. She had a feeling she knew what Lincoln was going to say and prepared herself for it.

“And, no, she is not a foot surgeon apparently. She works with children. Did you know that paediatric means children’s medicine?” Clarke rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone. The one time she decides to explain what paediatrics was to someone, happened to the one time that the person knew what it was. And Lincoln didn’t want to let her forget it. Seeing the confused expressions on the Blake siblings, Clarke quickly explained what had happened, which resulted in a giggle from Octavia and a chuckle from Bellamy. Clarke quickly tried to change the topic.

“So, what do you two do?” Thankfully for her red cheeks, it worked.

“I’m a detective and Bell is a history teacher at Weatherton High.” Lincoln and Clarke both raised an eyebrow.

“Weatherton High, huh?” Lincoln asked, “Did you know that Clarke and I went there? Is Mr. Kane and Principal Jaha still there?”

Bellamy cleared his throat before answering. “Yeah, they are. Would they remember you two?”

“Don’t tell them you know Clarke. She was quite the troublemaker.” Clarke gasped and hit Lincoln’s shoulder as he laughed.

“I wasn’t. The people I knew were all delinquents, sure. But I was not a troublemaker, you liar.” Clarke replied, playfully glaring at Lincoln, and turning to Octavia, “Your boyfriend was such a teddy bear in high school. He was so kind, caring and selfless. I have no idea what happened.”

Lincoln gaped at her, “I’m kind. Just not to you.”

“You two are adorable. You act like siblings.” Octavia gushed, and Lincoln snorted.

“As if you’d want to be related to her.” Clarke kicked his shin, causing him to hiss and rub his shin in pain.

 

***

 

By the time their food had arrived, the group had broken the ice and were laughing at one of Lincoln’s funny stories about Clarke.

“It’s true, I TP’ed a professor’s house. I didn’t know he was Finn’s father.” Clarke explained with a smile across her face.

“Oh right, it was such a surprise that Professor Collins was Finn Collins’ father. Smart one, Griffin. They even looked alike.” Lincoln responded, sarcastically, resulting in the Blakes laughing their heads off. Clarke giggled at her own juvenile idiocy.

“Who’s Finn?” Octavia asked, when the laughing died down, curiosity evident in her voice. Clarke swallowed her food, before replying “My ex-boyfriend from university.”

“So, any interesting stories from your childhoods?”

Octavia glanced at her brother nervously, as a mischievous smile graced Bellamy’s lips. “Oh Bell, don’t. Please.” Bellamy smirked before delving into an embarrassing story that had Octavia’s head in her hands by the end of it.

Clarke stared at Bellamy as he enthusiastically relayed what had happened, with a small smile across her lips. She took in his dark mop of curls, the freckles on his nose and cheeks, his dark eyes and beautiful smile. The sound of Lincoln’s laugh snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

***

 

“But if we were to inhabit a new planet wouldn’t you start by making rules, and regulations? It’s the most logical and responsible thing to do.” Clarke argued. Bellamy shook his head.

“I would enjoy the freedoms first. Sure it’s irresponsible. But it’s a new planet. Do whatever the hell you want, I’d say. And then worry about the rules.” He countered.

“So in your class, you let your student do whatever the hell they want?”

Lincoln and Octavia exchanged a look, as the pair continued to argue. Lincoln leaned forward and whispered in Octavia’s ear, “How did they get into this topic?”

Octavia shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Their plates had long since gone, and the four of them just sat and talked. Well, Bellamy and Clarke argued about hypothetical situations and discussed their lives, while Octavia and Lincoln just sat holding hands and staring happily at the two of them.

After a while, the group decided to walk outside instead of sitting at the table. Octavia and Lincoln walked ahead, while Bellamy and Clarke stayed behind. For a few minutes, they walked in a comfortable silence. Clarke rubbed her arms, trying to put warmth in them. Bellamy, realising she was cold, took off his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Clarke looked up at him, about to refuse but he quickly said, “It’s ok, I was hot anyway.” She smiled gratefully.

“So, Clarke, what do you like to do? Outside of work, I mean.” Bellamy asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Painting and sketching. And going to museum.”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Ark Museum?”

Clarke smiled, nodding. “You’ve been there?”

“Yeah. I’m a history and mythology geek, as my sister likes to call me. The Ark Museum has a collection of paintings and sculptures that are beautiful and accurate to history.”

“Exactly, I’ve tried explaining it to Lincoln, but he just doesn’t understand my ‘obsession’ with the museum as he calls it.” Bellamy laughed, understanding exactly what she meant. 

After a while, they arrived back at the car park and were saying their goodbyes.

“So, Dr. Griffin, is there any chance we could do this again? Without our babysitters of course.” Bellamy asked, with a twinkle in his eye, which left Clarke slightly dazed. She nodded, both of them smiling.

“I didn’t expect to have a good time tonight, Mr. Blake. Thank you for making my night enjoyable. Just don’t tell Octavia or Lincoln. I may have given him a hard time about the double date.”

Bellamy laughed, seeing yet another thing they had in common, “Don’t worry, I gave O a hard time about it too. I guess I owe her an apology.”

Clarke smiled at him. “Goodnight, Bellamy.” Clarke leaned up, placing her hands on his shoulders as she kissed his cheek. She took his jacket off her shoulders and gave it back to him, before walking to Lincoln’s car.

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

 

***

 

“So, was it such a bad night?” Lincoln asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“No, it wasn’t.” She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face and she couldn’t even bring herself to acknowledge Lincoln’s sarcastic tone. “Just say it, Linc, I know you want to.”

Lincoln smirked, while saying a rather arrogant, “I told you so.”

“You did.” Clarke replied, happily.


End file.
